


Inspire her to get undressed

by GardenBodied



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: He throws his sausage in her hallway lmao





	Inspire her to get undressed

The door slammed in this poor college student, a hook up. Her husband's hookup. How fucking dare he. Alex, of all people, decided to give this girl that came by- wanting to see him. He knew never to give anyone their address to their chateau. 

" ALEX! ALEX FUCKING DUVEL! " 

His pretty boy face was buried in a book, reading a morbid book about magic tricks that went wrong and ended in death. He was disgusting like that, relaxing like nothing was wrong. He got up and finally closed his book with a sigh- taking lenses off like this was cutting into his free time. Like his lazy ass was fucking busy.

" Yes, what is it, Rosie Posie? " the instant he looked up at his wife, she struck him across the face. The slap was deafening; it was so loud it woke up their cat, Spade. Her tail swished as she watched with her slit like eyes and smooshed face, licking her Persian nose that looked like someone punched it in for her. 

" Who the fuck is Chloe! Did you fucking give her our address! " Rosemary's nails bit into her palms, she was seeing so much red- her head was thrieving off his hand rubbing the instant red mark; his whiplash messed his hair up, she wanted to see him bleed. He fucked up and so she has to punish. He knew that when they got married. He looked at her, eyes narrowed, she went to go slap him again; how dare he look at a queen.

His hand instantly grabbed her wrist, glaring at her, she relished in it- that one night, he gave her that look and the night was full of sex, alcohol, and smoke. He watched as she melted black sludge all over the place with each touch he laid on sensitive nerves that slept between her legs. Tonight, he was going to lie with the dogs, let him catch fleas- the fucking bastard.

" What the fuck is your problem, Rosemary! " his harsh grip went to her upper arm, licking bruises into her beautiful skin. He pushed her till she was sitting down, glaring at him. His muse, his ideal wife, his treasure. She hit him; she slapped the shit out of him, she turned him on. " I'm going to make dinner- you need to chill the fuck out. " Rosemary glared at him but knew, there wasn't a need to argue, he guilt was draining fast; thread burning to reform into guilts that she never wanted to feel.

 ***    

Minutes to hours passed, he finally had dinner made but she skipped it, her heart was in this chokehold; it was this disgusting feeling. Her heart was in her throats when he came back, her hair was a messed from the one-sided abuse that she gave him, her light blue eyes watching him as he went and sat down, going back to put his glasses on and read his book. Rosemary watched as he read before slowly, like tar, go and sit closer to him. He didn't reply, didn't acknowledge her and it harmed her ego, she gently studied his face, the red mark was becoming a bruise, it made her gut twitch. 

" Alex.. I'm sorry. Baby- I.. "

He licked his finger and turned the page, ignoring her. 

Rosemary finally sighed before prying the book away and crawling to sit in his lap, his eyes rolled as she put bony fingers on his cheek, rubbing it.

" Baby, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it. " her kisses lined his cheek so sweetly, full of red smudges and heated breath. " Please look at me. I'll do anything I promise. " 

His eyes had a glamour in it as he looked into her sarrowed filled eyes; his ideas ran wild like dogs in a field. 

" I don't knoooow- you did hit me hard. " 

Rosemary whined as she sunk lower into his lap, something was building. She could feel it press against her, it was making her mind yearn for a bite.

" Anything! I said anything, did I not? "

Rosemary gave him the go, his hands reached to grab her slender figure, forcing his hand under her shirt. It was no surprise party, his hands worked against braless breasts and squeezed till she whined. 

" Make it up, let me fuck you. "

Rosemary stared at him with the face of a confused animal, finally she nodded. It was to make it all up. He didn't deserved to be slapped.

The griping and exploring turned into him pushing into her, wet and hot skin made her moans grow louder, he always saw himself in her, obviously. This was just sympathy sex but it was so heated and even borderline pornographic. 

" Al-Alex, f...fuuu-! "

Finally, they met at a meeting point in bliss, the melting point of their biology, mixing and filling with a wave that she heard the noises he made- he was killing her slowly. Rosemary clawed his lower back when he grinded out the last of his heated wave, his hand was strangling her, the high finally finished and his body tirelessly fell onto her, his breathing heavy onto her skin.

" S-Soo, you forgive me? "

Alex nuzzled into her cheek; lips brushing against her sharp cheek, she heard the hum in his voice. 

" Can I have a kiss first? "

" Are you kidding, I just- "

" My cheek still hurts. "

Rosemary let out a loud huff before pressing soft lips against his, eyes fluttering close before finally pressing more kiss to his lips and cheek. 

" Now? "

Alex sat up and ran his hair through her white hair, already eye fucking her, didn't they have enough? 

" I forgave you the instant you slapped me. "

Rosemary sighed but relentlessly smiled, she will get him back. 

" You fuck. "


End file.
